Pazzo
Pazzo was a Romulan doctor in Tal Prai'ex service and the chief medical officer of the . |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} He theorized that the Mirak Star League and the Lyran Star Empire were always in a stiff situation one another because of sexism issues. ("Marianela") Early life and education Pazzo was man who was very fond of women in his youth, ever since he saved a girl from hypothermia on a field trip, and eventually nurse her back to health. From this moment on, he dreamed to become a medical practitioner. He saw medicine as the most efficient way to serve the Empire while being on the lookout for promising women. As such, he became a womanizer and was, initially, to become a gynecologist. But he also dreamed of exotic women, so he attended the Romulan Naval Academy. He was famous for being the only man in the Academy's ballet troupe, even when the ballet troupe comprised Lyran women. Romulan Star Navy And he served the next thirty years as a medic onboard Battle Station 41; he was promoted from erein to arrain. He did have a nurse to his liking as his wife, but she died in the Dominion War about eight years after his marriage. However, he has two children from this marriage: Aehmig and Rihanna. After the Dominion War, he was faced with a siamese splitting operation whose consequences plagued him for quite a long time hereafter. Aboard the Bouteina Two years after being promoted to enarrain, he was assigned aboard the Bouteina in quest of another woman in his life. He became the Chief Medical Officer of the ship and he had difficulties with Byzatium medicine. Later in Operation Telenoes, he was willing to beam to another ship (the USS Voyeur) because he found Dr. Susan Cardinell to his liking. This ephemeris love interest marked him for the remainder of the journey, until some point. |Take Me Out to the Zoo}} He was able to curtail the llhrei'sian crisis onboard when he sent the people for cyprofloxacine. Also, he was so enamored by Susan that he modified his EMH to look like her, when he was ordered to take it out. Upon arriving at the Cloaking Starbase, he was enamored by an holographic woman who was supposed to be a holodeck testing apparatus. Despite his attitude towards women, he even prescribed one to Vaebn Mairex, and he set up a field hospital on a Hydran prison colony to heal afflicted Lyrans. ("Fury of the Prison Ships") After the Battle at the Grave of Thoughts, the ship's crew rescued some prisoners, but very few will remain on the ship. Among which that were taken, were a Klingon woman named Zetra, that he immediately married out of an Imperial need for medical knowledge. ("Redshirt Distribution") Also, in earlier seasons, he didn't like using the EMH much, while he tended to use it more - and to modify it when necessary - when he discovered that his EMH could be used for espionage missions with a little bit of jiggling. ("Miracle in Whoville") Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:RIS Bouteina